Scarlet Destiny
by zebzy1
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of the guild for killing Elfman. The only people who belived she didn't do it was Wendy and the exceeds but they couldn't help her. But, found injured by a boy in a guild called 'Scarlet Destiny' Lucy joined the guild. Now, three months later she faces Fairy Tail again. Will they be her allies or enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, this little plot has been going on my mind for some time now and I decided to write it and see how it goes... I really hope you like it. Please review as well. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy tail **

* * *

"I didn't do it." Lucy whispered as she looked at the blank faces of her guild teammates.

"Of course you did! You've seen the evidence. How could you kill one of the members of fairy tail? How could you kill one of your family member? How could you kill Elfman?" Makarov accused glaring at her with such emotion that she could have exploded with just the intensity of it.

"I-I-" Lucy spoke feebly except her inaudible words fell on deaf ears.

The whole guild was silent for once, the only sound were the small hiccups from Lucy as she was a sobbing mess on the floor.

This all started a week ago. Lucy had been in her usual spot in the guild when Lisanna had come up to her, offering to go on a mission with her and Elfman. Lucy did find it strange that Lisanna had actually invited her to go on a mission.

It had been three months since Lisanna's return and Lucy was starting to feel... left out. But Lucy knew very well she shouldn't feel jealous. It had been a long time since Lisanna disappearing in a suppose death so it was understandable if she wanted to sped a lot of time with Natsu and the others but they didn't have to leave her out.

Team Natsu was going on missions without telling Lucy and taking Lisanna instead. Lucy had been going on small solo mission so she could at least pay her rent but she knew very well that Natsu and the others haven't even realize that she was feeling lonely. The only people who realize it was Wendy, Lily, Carla and Happy. Which conveniently they were the only ones who were missing as they were on a mission together.

Anyway, she had been in need of money for her rent so she decided she would go on this mission with them. And.. it turned out to be the worse.

"How could you do this Lucy? Why did you kill him?" Natsu shouted.

Lucy didn't know what to do. No matter how much she tried to deny it, they wouldn't believe her. Her guild, her family wouldn't listen to a word she was saying.

"I didn't kill Elfman. I wasn't even the one who did it. I don't know what happened." Lucy shouted out.

Mira and Lisanna were holding each other and crying at the lost of their dear brother. Erza clenched her hands in her fist in anger for what Lucy had 'supposedly' done. Grey had a blank expression on his face. Levy was looking at her with disbelief. And, Natsu... Natsu was absolutely furious.

"I cannot let this sin go unpunished. From now on you are hereby banished from fairy tail." Makarov shouted.

Lucy couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't believe that her guild members were betraying her. They wouldn't listen. They wouldn't let her explain.

The next few moments were a blur to her. Lucy remembered being pinned down by her guild mates and having her fairy tail mark on her hand being removed forcefully while she screamed in pain.

* * *

Lucy was running.

She didn't care where she ended up but she just wanted to get away. Get away from Fairy Tail. It was kind of funny. She so desperately wanted to be near it but now she couldn't wait to get away.

Finally, after running for what felt like hours she stopped and looked at her surroundings. She was in a forest, the trees huge. Each of them were a dark black color just like the color of the sky. Not even a single star dotted the dark sky.

Lucy dropped on to the dirty floor in pain. Her hand felt like it was on fire. She had heard about the pain a person would go through if their guild mark was taken off forcefully. Though, actually feeling the pain was a whole different experience.

Tears were dripping from her eyes. The pain was spreading from her hand all over her body. It felt like someone was repeatedly beating her up. The pain felt like it wasn't ever going to stop.

Why did they believe she would take the life of a precious family member and friend?

Finally, her eyelids started droop as she entered a deep slumber.

* * *

Ren Fall muttered curses as he walked through the barren forest. Why the hell his guild had to be so far out from any form of society, he would never know. He sighed again as he ran a hand through his light blue hair.

The mission he had just come from involved finding a thief that dealt with teleportation magic. It wasn't even funny how many times that guy had gotten away from him. It was even worse when his number one rival Kurosu Yami mocked him all about it. Ren had no idea how his rival had become his mission partner especially considering that they would always fight each other. But, it had happened.

Then, after capturing the thief Kuro actually had a decency to bail on him. He was going to kill that guy. But, if Ren did have to admit he wouldn't change the situation. Fighting was the way they expressed their 'relationship'.

Suddenly, Ren stopped in his tracks as he entered a clearing. He stared in shock at the girl collapsed on the ground.

_What the- _

His thought never finished as he rushed over to the unconscious girl. Instincts took over as he quickly brought the girl into a sitting position, her head leaning against his arm. He noticed her hand was covered in blood- most likely her own- and her skin was deathly pale. She looked bad.

What the hell happened to her? Why was she out so late in the night, in a forest that was known for its creatures no less?

He couldn't just leave her here. That would be unmoral. Ren made a quick decision of taking the girl with him to the guild and get her some help. He knew someone who could make her all better.

His guild name was called 'Scarlet Destiny'. It wasn't one of those over famous guilds but it had enough popularity that people knew about it. The guild members liked that best. Because the guild Scarlet Destiny wasn't a normal guild.

The guild was filled with people who had unusual, unique and strong magic. The guild didn't have that many members either, only seventy but each member cared for each other. They protected each other. Ren was one of the most strongest member.

Ren easily picked up the girl in his arm in bride style, noticing she was quite light. He easily started to run through the woods towards his guild.

* * *

After, fifteen minutes of solid running he finally arrived at his guild building. To most people it would have looked like he was in front of a gigantic tree but Ren knew better. The tree was just an illusion.

Taking a deep breath, he ran straight into the tree and passed through it. Instantly, he was in a large hall filled with drinking, happy people.

"Hey dweeb, What took you-" the boy in question stopped his sentence as he stared at the girl in Ren arm. The boy had dark black hair as well as dark black eyes. His skin was deathly pale more so than the girl in Ren's arms. He was wearing his usual black T-shirt with short blue jeans.

"What the hell? Who the hell is she, because last time I checked you can never get a girl that pretty." the boy with the black hair shouted.

Ren rolled his eyes at Kuro, but said a quick reply as a form of a shout "shut it goth boy, I have no time for you. Where is Kouta?"

The guild quieted on hearing Ren shout the name.

Almost instantly a young boy, no older than twelve ran up to Ren. He had blonde hair similar to Lucy's and hazel eyes with flecks of green inside it. He was wearing a loose red cotton T-shirt with dark black trousers.

"Ren-Nii... What is it? What's with the girl?" the blonde haired boy known as Kouta asked, his voice soft.

"I found this girl on the floor in the middle of the forest. She seems really hurt. I need you to help her." Ren explained worriedly.

Kouta had this unique healing magic ability. He had no idea how he has it (just like most people in the guild with their magic) but it came into good use when the guild members came home wounded. He could just heal them all back up. He couldn't use any other magic, and he wasn't a fighter so he liked to stay at the back of the crowd.

"She does look bad. Quick, bring her into the infirmary room and lie her down." Kouta said before slipping off into the direction of the infirmary.

Ren followed with some close guild members tagging along wanting to know what is going on. Kuro had gone to call the guild master.

Arriving in the infirmary, Ren laid the girl with the blonde hair in one of the beds. Instantly, Kouta climbed onto the bed next to the girl. His hands glowed a light green color as he placed it on the bloody wound on the girl's hand starting the healing process.

"Ren, Ren!" shouted two voices.

Ren turned around to find two nine-year old girls run towards him. The two girls were twins and were known to be total opposite of each other. While one girl had dark black hair, the other girl had white, silvery hair. The girl with the black hair had silver color eyes, while the girl with the silver hair had dark black eyes.

Their outfits were also opposites, with the girl in black hair adorned in a silver/grey costume and the girl with the silver hair was in a black costume.

"Mia," Ren started to address the girl with the black hair, then turned to the girl with the silver hair "Miya, where is Jared?"

"Over there, over there!" both of the girls shouted as they pointed backwards as to an eighteen year old boy who entered the room.

He had dark black hair and big dark black eyes like a shadow on a hot summers day. He was wearing a blue top with black jeans. His usual smiling face wasn't present as he looked over to the girl with a serious face.

Following him, was his teammate and partner, a girl with golden hair. She had light sky blue eyes and was wearing her usual white blouse, with a short black skirt and black tights.

"Jared-Sama," Kouta started as his hands slowly began to dim "She would be okay for now. Though, the hand would was quite bad and for some reason it was affecting her whole body. But, I healed it."

Jared sighed as he heard the formality in the sentence. No, matter how many times he tried to tell Kouta to drop the 'Sama' he never would. He knew he was young and the master of the guild but he really hated it when people called him that.

"That's good. Ren, where did you find her?" the girl with the blue eyes goes as she moved past Jared to the unconscious girl and brush her hair delicately.

"Found her in the middle of the forest, Sarah. I have no idea who she is or how she got injured." Ren said with a frown.

"Doesn't matter for now. I guess we just have to wait and see. Will she be out for long?" Jared asked as he turned to Kouta.

"No, she should be up any minute now."

"Then, we will wait."

* * *

**And, this is the end of that chapter. You will be knowing more of the Scarlet Destiny gild in the next chapter. **

**Also, I might need a few OC's so if you can fill out the forms if you want to help it's below but remember the magic power should be something unique:**

_**Name:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Eye:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Power:**_

___**Background info:**_

**Weird hobbie/something about them: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, here I am updating again after... (well I don't know)! **

**Thank you for all those people who put forward an OC character it really helped me a lot and thank you for the reviews :) I will try to do your OC character's justice. Anyway, this chapter will be way longer then the previous one because the last one was more of a prologue kind of thing. This is when the real story begins. I am also making this extra long to make up for all that time I didn't update.**

**Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open to find herself looking at a white ceiling. Her thoughts were jumbled up for a few seconds, until finally everything cleared itself up. She was kicked out of the Fairy Tail. Just knowing this made her want to burst into tears again. The only thing that stopped her for doing so was when she noticed the strangers in the room.

Lucy jerked up to a sitting position and lamely brought her hands up in front of her in defense. She had no idea who these people were. As as matter of fact, where was she? The last thing she remembered was losing consciousness surrounded by trees.

"Hey, hey... easy now. We're not going to hurt you." the girl closes to her stated. She was a very pretty girl, Lucy realized, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, if we wanted to hurt you then we wouldn't have fixed you up." a boy with deathly pale skin said. Black hair and eyes, Lucy noted.

"Fixed me up?" Lucy spoke cautiously wondering what he was going on about.

"You were hurt," a playful voice called out belonging to a cute black-haired girl,

"But, Kouta healed you." added another cute girl but she had sliver hair.

Lucy noticed that the two young girls were looking at a boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes. So, Lucy presumed this was the so-called Kouta. He was really young as well. Lucy was staring at Kouta making an observation of him. Although, this was a big mistake.

Kouta let out a startled yelp and in a blink of an eye he was in a corner of the room, shaking, sweating and trembling furiously.

"No eyes... no eyes... don't stare." Kouta started to mumble.

Lucy sweat dropped wondering what happened to him.

"Don't worry about him. Kouta has a severe case of Scopophobia meaning he has a big fear of being 'seen' aka being stared at. He is some what okay with us but when it comes with new people... he can't even last five seconds before going like that." the boy with the deathly pale skin explained.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked wanting to know about these strangers in the room.

"Oh, yeah we never introduced ourselves. Well, I should start... My name is Ren Fall and just so you know I am the best out of all these people." the boy with really light blue hair and a dark shade of blue eyes said, smirking and pointing a thumb at him.

"Yeah, ignore the dweeb. I'm Kurosu Yami but you can just call me Kuro. And, I can vouture that from all of us, Ren is the worst of all." the boy with the deathly pale skin announced.

"What the hell did you say, goth boy?" Ren replied angrily

"You heard me, you wannabe."

"Oh yeah, well let's see how much you call talk after I beat you up?"

Before Kuro can even reply, the girl with the blonde hair speaks up...

"Please don't fight, especially in front of out guest." she said smiling.

The reaction to the calm statement shocked Lucy. Both boy's freeze up, almost like they've seen a ghost before stiffly turning to the girl and nodding their heads.

"By the way, I'm Sarah. Over there in the corner is Kouta as you know by now." the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Mia," the girl with the black hair said only to be followed by the girl with white hair "and I'm Miya."

"And, I'm Jared. What's your name?" the other boy with the black hair announced finally speaking for the first time.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said feeling that she at least owed these people her name.

"So, Lucy? What happened to you? Why were you so hurt? I found you in the middle of the forest. Are you crazy or something? Because that forest is really dangerous." Ren asked.

"I-I..." Lucy struggled to answer his questions. It was just so painful.

"You know, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Sarah said softly still have that gentle smile on her face.

Lucy paused weighing her options. These people were good, she could tell that. If they weren't, then that boy Ren would never have saved her and brought her here and Kouta wouldn't have 'healed' her either. But, there was the problem. The word healed. It meant these people must have something to do with magic. They could be dangerous. Yet, the way Ren was smiling at her suggested that for her, it wasn't the case.

Lucy decided to spill the beans.

It didn't take that long to tell her story. She didn't go into detail but just gave them a brief overview of what happened. She told them how she came from Fairy Tail, how they accused her of killing her friend, and finally how she got kicked out. Even though, Lucy tried to be brave many tears leaked out from her eyes dripping down her face.

Her story had different reactions to the Scarlet Destiny guild members. Kouta had stopped cowering and was now looking forlorn at Lucy. Mia and Miya, with their usual perky childish selves were silent and looked sad. Kuro expression was blank expect for the hint of anger on his face. Jared had a serious look on. Sarah, looked at the verge of crying with Lucy. And, Ren seemed furious.

"And, Finally... they also took my keys away. That would stop me from being a mage because for a celestial wizard, the keys are the most important thing. Without them I can't summon anybody." Lucy said finishing what had just happened to her.

"What kind of guild are they!? Throwing their friend away just like that?!" he shouted once Lucy had finished with their story.

"Ren...stop... we have no right to judge them. In some way, Fairy Tail was just doing what they felt like was right even if it immoral and just plain stupid. They are wrong for what they did to you." Jared replied. He tended not to look down on any guild, but if he did the first of his list would be Lucy's previous guild.

"B-But you can't-" Ren sentenced was cut off by a sudden out burst by Kuro...

"Didn't you hear Jared?! He said what was right, you gulping fish."

Ren didn't reply. He just looked away still pissed off.

Lucy felt she had to lighten the mood so she decided to change the conversation

"By the way, where am I?" Lucy asked them.

"Oh, you're in out guild," Mia started before her sister Miya finished her off

"It's called Scarlet Destiny."

Lucy frowned trying to recall where she heard that name from. Then, it came to her. Scarlet Destiny. The guild that was known for its unusual abilities. At times, they could be destructive as Fairy Tail from what she had heard, but unlike Fairy Tail they somehow always manage to mend and clean things up.

"Oh, I see. So, who is the master of the guild?" Lucy asked curiously.

Everyone looked at her for a second before they looked towards Jared. Simultaneously, they raised their arms and pointed at Jared...

"He is." all of them answered in a monotone voice.

Lucy eyes widened to big saucers.

"R-Really?" she stuttered.

She couldn't believe he was the guild master. He was just so young. He couldn't be older than eighteen. So, how the hell was he the guild master? He must be crazy strong.

"Yeah, I know... I'm young and how can I be it and stuff like that. Let me just cut to the chase and say I'm stronger than I look." Jared replied sheepishly, "And, Sarah is my partner and in some ways my second in command."

Lucy nodded her head still amazed.

"Okay, now Ren why don't you take Lucy around the guild and introduce her to some people? I have to talk to Sarah. You better take her quick though, before some of the guild members break the wall down in curiosity. I seriously don't want to have another conversation with you guys explaining what doors are and why you should use them." Jared said seriously.

Lucy sweat dropped again. Yup, this was one weird guild.

* * *

Jared watched as his best friend and partner watched Lucy, Ren and the others walked to the main hall of the guild. He sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"She's been through a lot." Jared commented.

"Yeah, I know." Sarah replied silently as she turned towards him.

Jared stared into her blue eyes before speaking...

"I had to get you out of there...and I'm pretty sure you know why."

Sarah didn't reply so he decided to continue

"It was hitting home to your-our-...past. I didn't want you to lose control."

Tears lined the bottom of Sarah eyes and she quickly blinked them back. Even the mention of her past brought her to this blubbering state.

"I'm going to invite Lucy into our guild." Jared announced.

"I know."

"And, I am going to offer her 'that.'"

Jared didn't need to explain it. Sarah knew exactly what 'that' was. Her eyes widened in shock as her mouth opened and closed before she managed to get out a sentence...

"Are you serious? You do know how dangerous 'that' is? I mean what happens if she accepts it and can't find 'them.'" Sarah asked, panic drenching her voice.

"I know what you mean. But, before Lucy will accept 'that', I will make sure she has the full story. I will not leave a single thing out. I will let her know of the dangers to come if she accepts it. But...if anyone deserves to control 'that' it should be her. Sarah, you felt Lucy's magical power. She is a strong celestial wizard. If anyone can control 'that' it would be her." Jared explained.

Sarah stared at Jared for a second understanding what he was doing. She remembered it all. The reason why she and Jared started this guild in the first place. And, she knew in this very moment, Jared was thinking the same thing.

"Let's get 'that' ready."

* * *

Lucy's heart was jumping in anticipation. She didn't know what she would expect out of this guild Scarlet Destiny. She already liked Ren's cheerful attitude as he blubbered about how much she was going to like all the people in the guild. Kuro was shaking his head and mumbling about Ren's stupidity. Kouta was walking behind both Mia and Miyah using them as a shield by being seen by Lucy which she found really weird.

Finally, walking through a large archway Lucy entered a massive room that was filled with anxious looking people. Although that changed really quickly. A faceless man who spotted Lucy, Ren and the others first shouted out

"Ren's back! And, with the girl... She's fine! Kouta healed perfectly good again!"

This was followed by a simultaneous roar from all the fueled members. The roar was happy and followed by joyful laughter and cheers, as cups of drinks were smashed together. Singing from drunk members echoed through the hall followed by joyful laughter.

"Well, looks like things are back to normal." Kuro commented shaking his head. He much preferred silence.

Lucy found this all strange. These people seemed so in sync she felt so... werid. It seemed that one's happiness was everyone's happiness. It was like just because she was fine they were celebrating. But... they couldn't be celebrating just because of her.

"Okay! Let's introduce you to some people!" Ren shouted before grabbing Lucy's elbow and dragging her towards the centre of the room.

"Okay, okay. Who should I start with?!" Ren mumbled as his eyes scanned the room.

Lucy sweat dropped at this. Ren seemed a bit too into introducing her to guild members.

And, like a lightbulb going off on top of Ren's head he knew two people he should introduce to Lucy first.

Quickly, Ren dragged Lucy between two tables that hid two girls sitting on a blanket surrounding by utensils. One girl had dark pink hair and light mercury grey eyes. She was wearing her usual green and yellow striped top. Her hair was down while one side was pinned up to the middle of her head. The other girl had unusual purple hair color cut short up to her elbows. Her eyes were also a grey color the only sign that she was related to the pink haired girl...

"Rose! Ivy! This is Lucy." Ren introduced loud and confidently.

Both girls snapped out of their debate they were in and looked at Ren, annoyed at first for being rudely interrupted, before they catalogue his words. Their eyes slid to the new girl- Lucy her name- before smiling.

"Hello, my name is Rosalinda but as all call me, I'm known as Rose." the dark pink girl introduced.

"And, my name is Ivy. Nice to meet you." the purple haired girl introduced herself.

"Rose and Ivy are really powerful. Not as powerful as me of course!" Ren added on.

"As if we care about that much about who is more powerful." scoffed Rose.

"Yeah, there is something way more important and better than power." Ivy added.

"What is more important and better than power?" Lucy couldn't helped but asked curiously.

Both girls look at each other, smiled, turned to Lucy, jumped off the blanket they were sitting on and shouted as one...

"TEA!"

Lucy felt her brain stop working for a second before blubbering a "W...What?"

"Tea is the most important thing in the world. We love having tea picnics. Tea is just so beautiful. It's the best thing in the world." Rose said.

"Yup, you got that right Rose. And, there are just so many flavors. What's you favorite? Mint? Peppermint? Green Tea? Oh, ooh, do you like iced tea?" Ivy spoke passionately.

Lucy had no idea how to reply. She never met anyone talking about tea to this extent. Ren sensing the discomfort, spoke quickly to save Lucy,

"Well, enough about tea. You have tea picnics twenty-four seven. Anyway, both Rose and Ivy are monster slayers. And, before you ask what that is, I'll explain it to you Lucy. Monster Slayers, are people who are advanced in the knowledge of monsters. Rose and Ivy hunt down all kind of monsters... That's their talent. They know magic that is specific for dealing with monsters and creatures. No matter how big or hard the monster is Rose and Ivy can take it down." Ren explained in one gush.

Lucy couldn't believe it. There were such things as monster slayers? The way Ren explained it, Rose and Ivy seemed really strong it made Lucy feel left out.

"Rose! Ivy! Are you starting another tea picnic? Can I join in?" shouted a new female voice.

The group looked to a side to find a girl with butt-long slightly curly blonde hair with some raven streaks in it. Her hair was very elegant, put it in two low pony tail. Her bangs is also butt length that was braided to the sides and tied in the two low ponytails. The girl had light blue eyes with silver streaks in it.

"Oh hi! You must have been the girl Ren brought in. It's nice to meet you. How are you now?" the girl asked as she looked at Lucy almost like she was going to jump up and down any minuet.

"That's Veruna Cyrestia Therys. Not much I can tell you about her as she tends to like her secrets. Though, she likes having afternoon tea and always joins Rose and Ivy for it." Kuro explained to Lucy.

"Yup, that's me. Anyway, it's good to meet you. I would play with you now but I need my afternoon tea. And, nobody makes the best tea than Rose and Ivy. Maybe, we can play later. Oooh, how about hide and seek... but if we play that Kouta would win because no one can ever find him and I want to win..." the rest of the sentence was lost as it seemed like Veruna was talking to herself.

"Anyway, Veruna where are the rest of your teammates?" Ren asked quickly wanting to introduce more people to Lucy not realising his mistake.

"Oh? You mean Nyx and Narria? Well, they went off on this mission that was worth a lot of money and it was to stop this small dark guild called 'comet' that was causing commotion just past the dark forest. They had to go on the train of course but I didn't go with them this time because we wanted Narria to have more experience with dark guild's as she is only 11 and even though she is great with fighting she can take drastic decisions like Ren. So, Nyx decided to kind of babysit Narria and I knew I would get in the way because I tend to just jump in to action. It's best this way as Nyx is the most responsible out of all three of us." Veruna explained.

And, this was the mistake Ren made. Whenever anyone asks Veruna a question she would explain to such detail no one would ever get her to stop. Ren would curse himself for this later on.

"I think most of the guild members are off on missions anyway. We got a few high-priced missions lately and people are needing the money." Kouta spoke softly.

"Yeah, Kouta is right. Hey, Lucy do you want a drink?" Mia asked followed by Miya,

"I want a drink! I'm thirsty! Come on Lucy!"

Lucy couldn't deny the cute little kid staring at her. She nodded her head, smiling brightly, before following Miya.

"Lucy! Watch out!"

Lucy stopped in her tracks, one leg up in the air ready to take another step before the desperate shout is out of her. She looked back at Ren and the others to see them holding their breath and looking at something at Lucy's feet. Lucy looked down and jump backwards instantly as she saw the sleeping man on the ground she was about to step on. He had short green hair and was wearing a white top with jeans and still seemed to be asleep.

Looking back at the others, she watched as the group of people let out their holding breath at one.

"Phew that was close. Lucy almost woke up the demon." Ivy commented swiping a hand over her head.

"D-demon?" Lucy whispered as she looked down at the man. They couldn't be serious.

Verona ran forward to Lucy nodding his head vigorously.

"Yes the demon. You almost stepped on Zolo the most powerful S-Class wizard in this guild. He would have cut you to pieces. Usually, the only thing Zolo loves and does is sleeping and drinking. And, sleeping is what he mostly does. You wake him up and your dead. The end. Not joking either. No one can wake him up but Sarah and Jared or else... It's not even funny how invincible this guy is. You are so lucky Lucy." Verona gushed.

Lucy gulped and stiffly looked down at the man again. She didn't even want to know what would have happen if she woke him up. She probably wouldn't be able to see the rest of the day.

"Oh come on! He's not that strong. I am stronger." Ren said proudly pointing a thumb at himself.

"You idiot! Didn't you try to challenge Zolo last week and didn't he knock you out of this building with one punch? And, he didn't use any magic or his swords!" Kuro shouted as he smacked Ren over the head hard.

"Oi! That didn't happen, I wasn't ready." Ren shouted back as he brought a fist back and punched Kuro in the stomach lighting quick.

Lucy was suspecting an all-out war to break out between the two until a voice interrupted...

"Scarlet Destiny members!"

Everyone turned to the voice and quieted to find the master of the guild, Jared standing on top of the table. Next to him on the ground was Sarah holding a black box.

"Now that I got your intention let me explain as I am interrupting your conversations... and just so you know this isn't another lecture on what door's are for all of you who are planning to ignore me!" Jared said loudly addressing everyone.

Silence was all there was. Jared knew that this is what he wanted.

"As you all know by now, Ren brought a girl injured today to the guild. Her name is Lucy and I would like her to come up here."

Lucy felt her cheek's heat up at all the attention but she kind of secretly liked it. She walked forward to Jared. Once she was close enough, Jared jumped off the table and stood in front of Lucy.

"Lucy, what I am about to say now is very important. It will effect your future greatly. To be honest this will make you or break you," Jared explained briefly before taking a deep breath "I want you to join Scarlet Destiny."

A few large cheers-mainly from Ren- echoed through out the room. Lucy didn't know what to think but she was really flattered. But, was it right to enter a guild? What if everything goes wrong again? And, there was something more important.

"I can't join the guild. I'm a celestial wizard without my keys."

A brief smile appeared on Jared's face before he damped it down...

"I know. This is why what I say next is very important and you must listen. And, try not to interrupt. Long ago, before us mages and humans graced this place, this land used to belong to demons. And, by demons I mean real life demons. The all-powerful kind. Anyway, what happened was that there used to be four main demons, each controlling an element... fire, water, earth and air. These demons were brothers and sisters and together they kept this world in balance. But, hatred and resentment grew between the low-life demons they looked after and they planned to destroy these element demons. They managed to trap all the demons except the fire elemental demon in cells in different dimensions thus separating them. You see, each of these demons were powerful alone but together they were unstoppable. By separating them, it was easier to diminish their power and take control." Jared explained.

He stopped and watched as Lucy absorbed everything in before he started again.

"When the fire element demon was the only one left he knew he wouldn't survive. But, he didn't want the low-life demons to take control as everything would just be too chaotic. So with the last energy he had he managed to set the earth on fire thus destroying all the low-life demons. But, by doing so he risked his life and the only way he could survive was to trap himself in another dimension like his family had been. And, this is what he did."

Jared stopped and again motioned for Sarah to come forward. She did and walked up to Lucy. Slowly, Sarah opened the black box to show a dark black key placed inside of it. The key wasn't that big, it was a similar size as any of the other celestial key's Lucy would use.

"Let me tell you what this key has to do with the story. Once, mages was on this world they discovered these keys. These keys were what was use to trap the elemental demons. This was what closed the door to the dimension and to the greatest power of the demons. And, only a very powerful celestial wizard can open the door the dimension and bring the demon enclosed inside forward." Jared explained.

Lucy knew where this was leading too. She knew what Jared meant.

"Lucy, you are a celestial wizard powerful enough to open the door to the elemental dimension. However, there is a flaw. A big one. A very big dangerous flaw. If you open the door to an elemental demon you are bound to them as they are to you. The elemental demon will do whatever you tell it to do. But and this is the problem. If you do not find the keys to the elemental demon siblings within three years of being bound to them, the demon will kill you. We don't know exactly why the demon kills you it just does. It's one of the conditions. You have to find the siblings keys in three years Lucy or you die." Jared explained.

Lucy eyes widened as she understood what was so dangerous about this. If she was to accept this and not find the keys to all the elemental dragon she would die.

"This is your choice Lucy. Even if you don't accept the key we will still accept you into Scarlet Destiny except you will have to start all over again to get all your keys as a celestial wizard back. I'm doing this, giving you this, because I know you want to be a new person. Someone very strong to prove your old guild wrong. We as a guild will help you find the other keys with everything we've got if you do except this key. Scarlet Destiny isn't an ordinary guild, if you've discovered by now Lucy. We all carry our demons, and not all will show their past as easy as others. If you accept this then you accept being in Scarlet Destiny. You accept us. And, we will never hurt you. So what do you say Lucy? Do you want to join Scarlet Destiny?" Jared asked.

Lucy looked around the room at all the strangers she just met. Except, they didn't really feel like strangers.

"I accept the key. I want to join Scarlet Destiny."

* * *

**And, done!**

**Whew that took a long time. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review. Next chapter will be very interesting for what I got plan. **

**See you soon.**


End file.
